


Aw, Attractive Guy...

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [60]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Single Parent AUClint and his daughter meet some new people at the park.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Kudos: 21





	Aw, Attractive Guy...

“Daddy! I made a new friend!” Lexi shouted dragging another girl behind her. The other girl was all smiles with her hair tied up in a pink bow that matched her dress and leggings. 

“That’s great, sprout,” Clint said smiling at his daughter.

“This is Panda,” Lexi said proudly.

“It’s Pandora,” Kate said in that sweet voice she only used with Lexi.

“She can call me Panda,” the girl said smiling. “Lotsa people do. Like lotsa people call Daddy Bucky even though he’s James.”

“Everyone calls me Lexi but my name is Alexandria,” Lexi said stretching her full name out. She looked at Clint who gave her a thumbs up and she smiled.

“I’m Clint,” Clint said kneeling down. “I’m Lexi’s dad.”

“Hi,” the girl said, still smiling.

“You got a mom or dad around here?” Clint asked.

“Her dad had to take a call. Emergency. I said I’d keep an eye on her,” Kate said.

At that moment someone jogged over.

“Thanks so much, Kate. My sister never calls. Texts only. Worries me when she actually takes the time to dial a phone,” a voice said.

Clint looked up to see a very attractive man.

“Calling is overrated. Texting has emojis,” Kate said.

“Daddy!” Pandora yelled. “I made a friend! This is Lexi!”

“Well, hello there,” the man said smiling down at Clint’s daughter. 

Kate kicked Clint’s ass, almost knocking over.

“Hi… I’m… I’m Clint. Lexi’s dad,” Clint said.

“I’m Bucky. Pandora’s dad,” the man said smiling at Clint.

Aww… attractive guy, no. Stop being so attractive.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23).
> 
> Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing…


End file.
